Egoista
by usakochiba01
Summary: Fic de un solo capitulo acerca del dorama Boys before Flower, donde cinco años después Jan Di, Joon Pyo y Ji Hoo se encuentran en el mismo lugar, los tres casados ya, uno de ellos no tan feliz como quisiera.


**One shot**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Boys Before Flowers**__ son propiedad de la __**KBS, **esta historia solo me deja de ganancia una desvelada en dias laborales y sus comentarios.**  
**_

**Fic de un solo capitulo acerca del dorama Boys before Flower, donde cinco años después Jan Di, Joon Pyo y Ji Hoo se encuentran en el mismo lugar, los tres casados ya, uno de ellos no tan feliz como quisiera.**

**

* * *

**

**Egoísta**

Las copas se levantan para brindar por los novios, ella sonriente forma un medio corazón con su mano , él elegantemente vestido de blanco completa el corazón. Goo Joon Pyo deja la foto en la repisa, una media sonrisa aparece en su rostro, mira una a una las fotos que lo rodean, Jan Di estudiando, pintando, tocando piano, recorre esta última con uno de sus dedos, una sonrisa orgullosa se dibuja en sus labios, quien diría que el pasto fuera tan fructífero, ella no ha perdido lo silvestre, sin embargo ha dado un giro de 180 grados en muchos sentidos, pintora, compositora, pianista, unos leves toques de actriz porque no, la siguiente foto borra un poco de esa sonrisa, Ji Hoo toca el violin, Jan Di le acompaña al piano en una canción compuesta por los dos.

La risa de Jan Di le hace soltar la foto colocándola con cuidado en su lugar, ella llega riendo por un comentario de Ji Hoo, que quien lo diría el ahora doctor sonríe constantemente.

Song Woo Bin hace un chiste tonto de algo, So Yi Jung le hace segunda, esos dos casanovas ya tiene muy cerca el lazo en el cuello pero fingen demencia, Goo Joon Pyo se une a la broma, obliga a sus ojos a separarse de Jan Di, su mirada se posa en su anillo de matrimonio, y vuelve a Jan Di, instintivamente voltea al sentir otra mirada, Ji Hoo le mira un momento murmura algo en el oído de ella y se dirige a la cocina copa en mano, por instinto le sigue.

Ya en la cocina Ji Hoo con calma abre una nueva botella de vino, busca otra copa y le sirve a su amigo de negros rizos, levantan sus copas en un silencioso brindis antes de apurarlas de un solo trago

-felicidades por tu boda

Una inclinación de copa de su amigo señalando su anillo antecede a su felicitación

-como te sienta el matrimonio Joon Pyo?

Este compone una sonrisa antes de contestar

-ja, bien, bien, todo lo bien que puede ser casarse.

Una leve risa por parte de los dos llena el silencio, el pelinegro deja su copa sobre el mostrador y aprieta los labios antes de hablar

-ella esta bien?

Ji Hoo asiente con la cabeza

-es feliz?

-si

-sigues tan hablador como siempre, bien, una cosa más, me alegro que entre todos hayas sido tu quien se quedo con ella

-ella es lo mejor de este mundo, con ella he conocido y echo cosas que de otra manera no hubiera echo

-ella, ella es muy especial

-tu eres feliz?

Joon Pyo mira rápidamente hacia a otro lado y vuelve a sonreir

-estoy bien, el grupo Shinhwa cada día esta mejor y mi esposa mono es.. ella, si, podría decir que si, dejemos eso, quieres que lleve esa botella a la sala?

Ji Hoo le entrega la botella con una sonrisa

-adelántate por favor

Con un leve abrazo vuelve a darle la bienvenida a su amigo que después de cinco años de ausencia por manejar los negocios desde Macau regresa a Corea, le deja ir con la botella de vino, apura su copa de un trago y resiste al impulso de servirse otra copa inmediatamente, una enorme sonrisa cruza por su rostro, impulso es una palabra que supo hasta que la conoció a ella, al igual que la de egoísmo.

Su mente retrocede cinco años atrás, al día que accedió a ir de viaje con Goo Joon, la prometida de este y Jan Di , pensó que estar junto a Jan Di era necesario, un bombero tiene que estar cerca de una posible catástrofe, Joon Pyo y su prometida lo eran, la serie de acontecimientos que se desataron en ese viaje el no hubiera podido predecirlos: la partida a temprana hora de la noche anterior de Joon Pyo , que la prometida de este anunciara su inexistente primera noche en el desayuno, dejar que Jan Di se fuera de ese hotel creyendo esa mentira daría paso a que no volviera a buscar al heredero del grupo Shinhwa, que el callara sobre haberlo visto salir del hotel o el mensaje de aviso de su partida era egoísmo puro, el pudo hablar, decirle que no era verdad, mostrar el mensaje de texto que recibió, sin embargo se limito a estar a su lado el tiempo que ella perdió la sonrisa, a tomar su mano cuando recibió la invitación de boda de parte de esos dos y a amarla más que nunca día tras día, hasta que ella volteo su rostro hacia él y le beso.

Cierto, era egoísta amar como amaba a Jan Di, pero, él que nunca codicio nada en la vida, poner los ojos en ella era algo que nunca pudo evitar.

Unos brazos le rodean al cintura, tan abstraído estaba que no le sintió llegar

-que piensas?

-en ti, en como llegaste a mis brazos

Una enorme sonrisa aparece en los labios de ella, un rápido beso y le jala hacia la sala, Ji Hoo le detiene

-espera, dime eres feliz?

-si, todos los días

Jan Di se abraza a su cintura cerrando los ojos, él le devuelve el abrazo, por la puerta abierta puede ver reír al resto del F4, por ella, solo por ella puede ser el mayor egoísta del mundo.

* * *

Ok, one shot terminado, historia de un solo capitulo sobre el dorama coreano Boys before flowers donde Jin Ho se queda con Jan Di, se me ocurre que era justo, amarla como la amaba y cuidarla como la cuidaba. Por cierto, esta historia nace a partir de ver un fanvid de bbf con la canción Haru haru de big bang.

Mi ardilla al fin decidió escribir un poco, mi maravilloso beta Mamoru aunque hasta el copete de trabajo me apoya, y mi gemela malvada, umm, creo que se fugo con el líder de SS501 , ahhh, maldita, que envidia, jajajajaja

Comentarios, opiniones, criticas todas ellas se aceptan, dejas un review?


End file.
